


Dan talks to himself

by PhanIsBae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanIsBae/pseuds/PhanIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hears dan talking to himself, and Dan tries to play it off. A lot happens after, because Dan is kind of a joking tease to Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan talks to himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished.. If anyone wants, I will write more! <3

Phil awoke at 5 am, which had become a problem recently. All he could hear is Dan pacing in the next room. Damn, how he wished these walls were thicker. He heard a lot of things he did want to hear. Who is he lying to, most of the things he did want to hear. Like the sound of Dan laughing at funny Tumblr posts, and him sining to himself when he got bored, and Dan moaning loudly as he did some things that should probably be more private.   
Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he decided to walk over to his room, and see what was going on. He walked over to Dan’s door and heard him talking. He stopped at the door, assuming he was an the phone, and not wanting to intrude.  
“Of course I would do that! I would do anything for you!” He heard Dan say, and he became very curious as whom he was talking to.  
“Yes! I do love you! I am doing this because I love you, not out of pity.”  
As Dan said this, Phil found himself becoming very invested in this conversation. He really wanted to know who Dan was talking to. Had Dan started dating someone that he didn’t know about?  
“Yes! I know Phil-“  
Phil didn’t hear anymore of the sentence after that. His heart skipped a beat. Obviously, he now knew that Dan wasn’t talking to someone else, but talking out his day dream.  
Did Dan really day dream about him? More importantly, what kind of dreams, thoughts, did Dan have about him?  
Phil decided it was impolite to listen to Dan, so he opened the door to acknowledge Dan he was there.  
As he opened the door, he hear Dan continue having his conversation with himself.  
“Dan?” He asked in a shy voice, hoping to pry his attention away from his fake conversation with Phil, and start a real one.  
Dan looked at Phil face, rapidly removing his eyes from the floor underneath his feet.  
“Yes, Phil? Do you need anything?” Dan didn’t seem to recognize, or even realize, that he had been walking around his room, talking.  
“Urm… Uh- I was just coming to see if you were okay.. You were pacing and I-“ Phil got cut off by Dan abruptly.  
“I wasn’t pacing, Phil. Even if I was, I wasn’t being loud enough to disturb you.”  
Phil didn’t know if Dan truly thought he wasn’t, or was just trying to hide it from him. Dan seemed embarrassed, so Phil assumed it was the second option.  
“Y-Yes you were Dan, I heard you talking to yourself.” Phil stuttered at the front of his sentence, as Dan didn’t interrupt him like that often.  
There was a few seconds of silence before Dan asked “What all did you hear?”. He seemed very worried as to what Phil heard of the conversation. Maybe it was worry, maybe it was embarrassment. Phil couldn’t tell the difference in this situation.   
“Um- All I heard was some mumbled words…” Phil lied to Dan. He knew Dan would believe him, since most of the time, that was the case.   
“Oh.. Well, I am sorry I kept you awake.. Do you want to watch some anime in here with me before you go back to sleep? It will keep me from pacing.” Dan smiled at Phil as he finished this sentence. Phil got worried, thinking maybe Dan didn’t believe the lie he had just told, and maybe he would call him out on it.  
“Sure. There is nothing better for me to do.”  
Phil looked at Dan for a few moments, and smiled back, walking over to the bed. Dan followed, and got under the grey and black duvet that covered his bed. Phil stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. After a few moments of silence, Phil took his hands out of his pants pockets, and joined Dan on the bed.  
Why was he feeling so awkward and nervous? He had done this many times with Dan. Late night anime sessions with Dan, laying in his bed.   
They watched a few epodes of blue exorcist before Dan decided to change the pace.  
Jokingly, he decided to put on the notebook. He saw it, and couldn’t resist the opportunity. He loved the way Phil looked when he blushed, and he knew this would do the trick.  
As the movie began playing, Phil looked at Dan with embarrassment and slight annoyance in his eyes.  
“Really, Dan? I never knew you were one for emotional movies.” Phil decided to not give into his bush, knowing it would only make Dan feel accomplished.  
“Oh! You didn’t? We’ve been friends for a while now. You should know this about me.” Dan knew he was going to have to step it up. He slowly brushed his hand against Phil’s leg, making it seem like an accident.  
Really, Dan? You’re gonna have to do better than that. Phil winked in his mind as he thought this, not giving into his blush.  
Dan looked over at Phil and was disappointed. He saw the “really?” look on Phil’s face, and did even more. He put his hand on top of Phil’s leg. He felt something hard press against his hand, and was shocked. He didn’t think Phil actually felt anyway more than platonic towards him. Even with his shock, he was stuck in that motion. He couldn’t move his hand back, even if he wanted to.  
Phil looked at Dan fast and sharply. He saw the surprise on his face, yet he felt his hand in the same place on his upper thigh. He stared at Dan for a few moments, before feeling Dan’s hand move even closer to his now growing erection.  
Phil moaned slightly, and Dan felt his pants start to grow slightly tighter. He had never gotten turned on by a voice so fast in his life. He slowly started to lean closer to Phil, not even processing what was happening.  
Phil couldn’t take it anymore, and filled the space between him and Dan. He pressed their lips together, and sat there for a moment like that, his heart racing. He then felt Dan’s hand move up his leg and onto his stomach.   
Dan didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He kept going through with what felt right, not caring about the consequences anymore. He put his hand under Phil’s shirt and pulled him closer. The feeling of his warm skin on his hand was nice. He pulled Phil closer, begging for friction between them.   
Phil felt the beckon for him to get on top of Dan, so he did. He kept kissing Dan, their tongues now dancing, and slowly lifted up his shirt. He eventually had to break the kiss for a moment to fully remove Dan’s black shirt.  
Dan took this moment of separation to one, breath, and two, remove Phil’s shirt as well. His purple shirt was now gone, and all he could see was his pale skin. He never thought about how perfect Phil’s body truly was. It wasn’t perfectly toned, but it wasn’t close to being flabby.   
Phil broke apart their lips another time, and moved his head down to Dan’s chest. He first started at Dan’s neck, leaving some purple marks, and earning some soft moans from Dan. He proceeded down to his chest, giving him soft kisses down his pectorals and down to his hip bones. Dan moaned, and Phil felt himself becoming even harder.   
Dan was incredibly turned on at this point. He heard Phil talking, but had to take a moment to process what he had said.   
“Dan- Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
Dan smiled at Phil, and nodded yes. He couldn’t get any words out of his mouth at this point. He felt Phil kiss him again, and Dan liked this. He put his hands in Phil’s hair and Phil straddled him. Phil put his legs in between Dan’s, rubbing up against his erection. Dan obviously loved this friction as he moaned softly into Phil’s lips. Phil liked the feeling of Dan’s words in his mouth. Phil liked feeling Dan’s moans, rather than hearing them. Phil felt his boxers getting damp from pre-cum, and he knew he needed to undress them. He tore away from the intense kissing for a moment, and heard Dan groan slightly. Phil got up and started undressing himself. After a few moments, he noticed Dan following in his footsteps. Now they were both naked, and their erections touching their stomachs at the sight of each other.   
“D-Dan?” Phil said after a few moments of silent staring.  
“Y-Yes Phil? W-Whats wrong? Do you want to stop, because if you are uncom-“ Dan was cut off by Phil pushing him onto the bed. Their dicks now touching, Dan emitted a sigh/moan and Phil liked this.  
Phil begging rubbing against Dan, and Dan moaned a little louder now. The friction of there bare skin on each other was well over needed. They both moaned at the rubbing of each others skin on one another. Phil thought for a moment, and realized he couldn’t wait any longer.  
Phil got off of Dan, and heard Dan protest with some oddly-sexual sounds. These noises stopped once Dan realized what Phil was doing. Phil slowly crept down the bed, leaving some kisses on Dan along the way, until he made it to Dan’s member. He kissed the tip, and started licking up and down the length. Dan obviously liked this, based on the noises he was emitting. Finally, Phil took Dan completely into his mouth.  
“Ph-Phil! Fuck, you feel great” Dan said, trying to break the silence as he was doing nothing. Phil stopped and looked up at Dan, and then carried on, as he found the approval in Dan’s voice.   
“P-Phil, I-I’m gonna-“ Phil cut him off by stopping abruptly. This is not how he wanted to see Dan cum for the first time. Or why. He wanted to do so much more.   
Dan decided even though he didn’t like the sudden lose of moment on him, he would take advantage of it. He stood up, pulled Phil up, and shoved him up against the wall. He wanted to see what it would be like for dominance, but he soon saw that Phil enjoyed it a lot more than him. He got onto his knees, and immediately shoved Phil’s whole member into his mouth.  
“D-Dan- Give me some f-fucking preparation next time” Dan always loved the sound of Phil swearing, but this time it was even better. It was throaty and horse from all the pleasure coursing through his body. Dan looked up at Phil through his thick, long eyelashes, but still continued. Phil loved the look of innocence Dan had on his face at this moment. With wet mouth still around him, he came hard at the amazing sight of Dan, and the amazing vibrations of Dan’s noises as he sucked Phil off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you want more, I will make more!


End file.
